Kingdom of Serene
by Delta Princess
Summary: Being born an orphan in Gotham City tends to mean you don't live long or you end up not trusting anyone at all. Growing up alone for trying to be positive about your home city is a little harsh, but when it's the crime capital of the world, well fair enough. But as 12 year old girl is going to find out, nothing stays the same forever. Starts before Asylum.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to another half baked idea by yours truly...**

**Yeah I need to just stick to one idea and see it 'til the end...**

**Anyhow how you enjoy and please review so I know you enjoy it.**

**At this point it's before Asylum. **

* * *

Being born an orphan in Gotham City tends to mean you don't live long or you end up not trusting anyone at all. I've always looked on the bright-side of things, because of that for reason people think I'm up to no good and avoid me. I'm just a simple 12 year old child. Nothing too special about me. But nothing stays the same forever.

It's just your typical night in Gotham. The streets filled with people, a police car passing by every 10 minutes and a mugger or two in every other alley. Yep, just your typical night in the world's crime capital. As per usual I've found myself trying to escape some muggers. All I did was stop someone becoming one of their victims. I can't help but run into situations like this.

I'm running down crime alley still trying to lose the 2 men on my tail. "Why can't they ever just give up?" I say as my stamina runs out. "Caught you, you little brat." Says Mugger 1 as he picks me up by the back of my shirt. "We'll show what happens to brat who mess with us." Says Mugger 2 as he brandishes a knife. I notice the shadows moving above us. "No matter how many times people say that it's still boring." I say with a sigh. "What was that!?" An agitated Mugger 2 yells before he's taken out from behind. Mugger 1 turns around to have his face punched, he drops me on reflex. I move out of the way before he's taken down.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of trouble?" Batman asks as he steps out of the shadows. Yeah, you heard right THE Batman. "I think about 71 times now." I reply. This tends to happen every other week. I get into trouble, Batman saves me then chews me out and drops me off at the GCPD. "Serena, you can't keep getting into trouble like this." He tell me sternly as the Batmobile parks itself out side of the alley.

He cuffs and loads the muggers in the car as I jump in the front seat. Like normal it's a silent drive to the GCPD. He drops me off, throws the muggers through the door and drives off. After the huge fuss that is my drop off, Commissioner Gordon approaches me to give me his lecture on stay out of trouble. "But I just can't stand by!" I give him a glare. "Serena, you know it's our job to deal with criminals. You just rush into danger every time!" Very few people are willing to talk to me more than necessary. Those being the Commissioner, his daughter Barbara and believe it or not Batman. Though it's normally tell me off for be reckless but it's better than nothing.

"You have to consider those around you. What about your foster parents?" "You know they don't care!" I snap. Every family that's taken me in has got rid off me first chance they got, or were on the wrong side of the law and I would call the cops when I found out. This lot hasn't got rid of me out right. No, they sent me to a boarding school. I know I have to go to school, but I swear it's more of a prison without the crazy criminals. "They never visit and always treat me like I have no clue on anything." Gordon groans in frustration. I know I said that, I look to the bright-side, but I can't ignore the facts. "Come on, let's get you back to the dorms." Gordon says in defeat. He know when I'm like this, I'm as stubborn as a mule.

It's silent drive up to the school grounds. We pull in to the parking lot where a campus guard is waiting. 'Here's comes another lecture.' Main difference between have the Commissioner chew me out verses the campus staff. They call me useless brat and that stuff, while Gordon at least listens to my side of things and tries to reason with me. "Sorry all the trouble she's caused Commissioner." Yep... Acts like any good officer when the Commissioner is around then when he's gone... "No problem. It means I can catch up with her and hear what she's been up to school" Gordon says as he pats me on the head. Though school itself doesn't normally come up, some of the time I do sneak out just to talk. Even then I get chewed by the school.

I wave as Gordon drives off. As soon as he's gone I can feel the guard's glare. "Damn brat, one of these days you're gonna get me fired." I just sigh and start walking up to the dorms. "Get back here. I'm not done talking to you, Brat." "I'm not in the mood and tired. I'm SURE it can wait 'til morning." _'The principal is chew me out then anyhow...'_

I get to my room and open the door. "I'm back." Normally there's 2-4 people in a room, but no one want to room with a good for nothing brat so I'm by myself. I collapse on my bed. _'I should eat...'_ I decide against in favor of sleep. _'I'm going to be scolded tomorrow anyway so I may as well rest while I can.'_ Not knowing that after tomorrow nothing is going to be the same.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Lost of a World

**A/N**

* * *

Light shines through my window waking me up. "I hate mornings." I get up and change into a white t-shirt, a light blue knee length skirt, and pair of grey joggers. "You'll see the light, but until that day comes..." I sing a song heard 6 years ago while I breakfast. I can't remember where I heard it, but I remember the song off by heart. I sit down with my food, some bacon and eggs. I've been thinking, why does no one wants anything to do with me. Why I'm so lonely, I just want to be like everyone else. To have friends, to have family. I get up and do the dishes then head out to get this lecture out of the way, knowing I'm going to be a hour early for school.

I walk into the Principal's office prepared to be chewed out for about the hundredth time. "So you're here, Serena." He says as I walk in the door. The Principal has short grey hair and goatee, and it wearing a grey suit. I sigh. "What did you think I would run?" I ask as I sit down. "I swear, if not for his sake I would thrown you out ages ago." I look at the Principal in confusion. "His?" That caught the Principal's attention. He sighs. "That's not important. What is important is how often you go and break curfew." I tune him out when chances the subject. If I don't give him a hour before class, he ends up taking my lunch.

I get up to leave as soon as the bell. I head out the door as I hear the Principal say one last thing. "May your heart, be your guiding key." He always says that. No one knows where it comes from, or what it means. I can't help but get lost in thought as I walk into class, ignoring all the glares and rumors. I zone out completely when class starts.

30 minutes later. I have a piece of chalk thrown at me. "Serena, I don't know what mischief you get up to at night, but it's no excuse of napping in class!" Everyone bursts out laughing while I show cheeky grin. "I don't get into THAT much trouble." I say while rolling my eyes, grin becoming wider. The laughter intensifies. It's a well know fact I sneak out, but still, no can catch me in the act.

It's the period before lunch, mandatory fencing or kendo. I don't why they have this separate from gym and I don't care. While everyone complains about because of not wanting to move and they think it unnecessary, but I'm glad we've got it. It beats sitting at desk all day, plus I get some payback for the strange rumors. Some say I'm a mugger, others say I'm a boy, then some say I'm Batgirl. While that one isn't so bad, it's still just some silly rumor. I'm just a typical 12 year old escape artist. I tend to go for fencing most of the time. You don't have to be tied to one or the other, but is recommend. Ether way I'm the top of my class.

End of class and as per usual I didn't get lunch. Walking back to my room, a chill runs down my spine. I look round and don't see anything out of the ordinary. I shake it off and enter my room. I check my fridge and see it's empty. "Guess I have to sneak out again." Because of my habit of skipping meals and lack of roommates. The school lets me have a fridge and gives me an allowance, but I've got to stock food, on my own time. The guards don't like letting me out for anything, so I have to sneak out every time. I go behind the computer lab and go into the sewing room. I grab a premade cape. I keep a supply in here for my escape attempts. I head up to the roof and use the cape to glide out of the school, passing a sign that said. "Welcome to the School of Hearts." I wonder who come up with that.

The school out of view and I land. "I swear, this is too easy." Walking down the street to a small cafe. I walk in and order some chips. I pull out one of the text books, the school uses. One passage has always made me think. _"On that fated land, a great war shall transpire. Darkness will prevail and the light expire."_ Something always tells me to run, every time it comes up. "What's with this book?" "And I'm wondering what you're doing here at this hour." I flinch. I turn around to the Principal standing behind me. "Getting some food before shopping..." I laugh nervously as my food arrived. He sighs and sits down next to me. "So what's got you so troubled about that text book?" I look at him like he's grown a second head. "I know you and the teachers don't get along, but it doesn't mean no one is going to help. Sometimes you need ask." He chuckles. "Well sir..." "Just call me Alex, while we're out." I question what his goal is. "Well it's this passage." I point to it and his green eyes darken. "Just something about it bugs me." He sighs. "Sometimes, mysteries are best to be left." I look at him in frustration, then remembered what he said this morning. "Does this have to do with why you haven't kicked me out yet?" It was an honest question. He looks down at the food. "Yes." My head spins the implications. He notices and puts a hand on my shoulder. "How about we eat and get your shopping done?" I nod, pushing all my thoughts aside.

It's dark and we're walking to the Principal's car. With shopping in tow, I keep my eyes on the alleys. A force of habit, keeping my eyes open for any signs of danger. I notice a pair of unusually, yellow eyes. "Si-. Alex, what's that?" I ask, pointing to where the eyes are. He pales. "Get in the car now!" Before I can ask, he shoves me in the passenger side and jumps in the drivers seat. "Hold on." Is my only warning before he speeds off. "Damn, they shouldn't be here." "Who shouldn't? Who was that!?" He speeds pass a sharp corner as I held on for dear life. "No one and it's what, not who." He drifts into the school parking lot and stops the car. "Okay. WHAT was that then?" I ask as I tried to pull myself together. "Heartless. Take your shopping and lock yourself in your room. Don't come out until you hear the fire alarm." With that he runs off to the school. _'What are Heartless?'_ I run off to the dorms, with a storm brewing and that question echoing in my mind.

I stop in front of the dorms. There's a hoard of shadow like bugs with yellow eyes. "Really!?" I sigh just before 1 of them leaps at me. I quickly sidestep it. "Okay, this is gonna be fun." I keep dodging, seeing no openings to get through. "Right, got no choice. Time to do what I do best." I turn around and run. I can't get to my room, so I have run and find somewhere else to hide. But everywhere I turn is covered in shadows, until the only place left is the school building.

Just like everywhere else it's covered in shadows. Meaning I have no choice, but to fight. I pick up a branch and charge. The first place I head is the gym, to get a kendo sword. "Right, this should help." I run up to the Principal's office and charged in to see if he was in there. I looked around and only saw a glowing door.

With a huge gust of wind, I'm outside with giant shadow. _'Darkside'_ A voice says. "Can't get a break, can I?" I dodge the incoming fist. A pool of darkness appears where the fist landed and shadows come out of it. "Just my luck." I attack the shadows as they appear and dodge the balls of energy that are thrown at me. "Damn it! It's like it's frickin' boss battle." I dodge another wave energy balls. "Why is this happening, damn it!?" I'm barely standing at this point. I'm used to trying to out run the usual mugger. NOT trying to defeat a giant shadow. 'Where's Batman, when you need him?' I slowly lose consciousness as I watch my home, my world, get swallowed by the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 - Wandering Hearts

**A/N: Hey Delta Princess here with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

_"You know this is a bad idea, right?"_

_"You're still going to go through with it!?"_

_"I wish I could stop you, Princess."_

I slowly wake up. _'Who was that?'_ I get up and look around. It seems like I'm in an alley. "Well this ain't Gotham. Where am I?" It's too bright to be Gotham. It's still dark but not as dark. I leave the alley, sticking to the shadows where I can. As I'm exploring I'm surrounded by Shadows. "Damn it. I was hoping that was a dream." I say as I dodge a claw. Suddenly a bunch of stars comes out of nowhere and destroys the shadows. "You okay, kid." I glare at the person who just called me that. "I'm not a kid!" I yell at the man. I notice the boy he's carrying and the giant key. "Don't mind Squall." "That's Leon." He corrects "I'm the great ninja Yuffie. Come on it's not safe here." I nod and follow them. Right now, I would rather stay as far away as I can from those Shadows until I know what's going on.

We walk into a hotel room. Leon places the key by the door and puts the boy down onto the bed. Yuffie shakes the boy a little. "Come on, lazy bum. wake up." The boy sits up and looks at Yuffie. "You okay?" "I guess..." "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." The boy rubs his eyes. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." "That's Leon." It seems he really doesn't like being called Sqaull. I take note to use later. "The Keyblade..." The boy looks over at his weapon. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turn out that's how they were tracking you." "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon says as he picks up the Keyblade by the handle. With a flash of light it appears in the boy's hand. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" "I want to know myself, and I resent that!" I say aiming the last part at Leon. He ignores me and starts talking again.

"There are many other worlds out there besides this town and where you are from." I give Leon a questioning look. "Other worlds?" I ask. "They've been secret because they've never been connected, until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." "The Heartless?" 'That's the second time that has come up.' "The one who attacked you, you remember?" "The Shadows?!" Leon nods. "Those without hearts." "The darkness in people's hearts. That's what attracts them." "And there is darkness within every heart." I look at my feet. Anyone in Gotham could tell you that. I couldn't help but feel a bit home sick.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asks, changing the subject. "Ansem?" "He was studying the Heartless." Okay, not as much of a subject change as I thought. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." "May I have a look?" I ask. "It's pages are scattered everywhere." Leon answers. "Scattered?" "To many worlds." I feel dejected. If I had that report then I might of been able to find a way to counter them. "Only the key can counter the Heartless." Leon says, almost as if he was reading my mind. "The key?" "That's right. The Keyblade." The boy look at the Keyblade. "So... this is the key?" "Exactly!" "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." "Well, I didn't ask for this." "The Keyblade chooses its master, and it choose you." "So tough luck." "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." He stands and looks around frantically. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" "You know what? I really don't know." He looks worried.

"Don't worry about it for now. We should be able to find out sooner or later." I say as I try and cheer him up. "Anyway, I'm Serena, nice to meet you." I hold my hand out and he takes it with a smile. "I'm Sora." I smile back at him. "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon says, ruining the mood. Earning him a glare. "Prepare myself?" Sora asks. "To fight for your life. Are you ready?" I knew he was getting us back to the task at hand, but still. I at least cheered Sora up a bit. "I'm ready." "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." "Leon!" Yuffie yells as a Heartless appears. _'Soldier.'_ That voice says. The same one that spoke while I was fighting the Darkside. "Yuffie, Serena, go!" I nod and follow Yuffie. "Yuffie?" A girl wearing a pink dress says as she chases after us. 'Guess that's Aerith.' We keep running until we reach the 1st District.

"I think we lost them." Yuffie says as we come to a stop. "So, I guess you're Aerith?" I ask the girl in pink. "Are you okay? Those scratches don't look too good." Aerith motions to my arms. While I did fend off most attacks in Gotham, the Heartless did get a few hits in. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I didn't even notice them." I laugh. Aerith gives me a disappointed look. "We're going to get those wounds clean." All I do is blink before Aerith drags me into a shop. "Cid, could you grab the first aid kit?" "You know, this ain't no charity." Aerith glares at Cid. "Alright, alright." He gives and bring over the first aid kit. "Yesh, kid. Did you charge into the Heartless or something?" He asks, once he looks at my wounds. I avoid making eye contact and laugh nervously. "WHAT! Are you crazy?!" "I was surrounded and didn't know what was going on! Sorry I charged into a fight, when I couldn't run! And the name's Serena, not kid!" I sigh, as Aerith cleaned my arm. "Besides, it ain't the first time I ran head first into danger."

"I should go find Leon and Yuffie." Aerith says as she finishes banding my arm. "Right. Let's go." "Now hold on kid..." I glare at him. "...You just got you're bandaged. You ain't in no fighting condition." "Give me a weapon and I'll be just fine. I grew up Gotham City, as an orphan. I think I can handle myself." "Kid, I don't care where you grew up or what trouble ya got into, but this is different." "I know that! But I can't just sit by and do nothing!" I'm practically screaming now. I take a breath and calm down. "Gotham's known as the capital of crime. Sure, we have a hero who fights crime, but that doesn't stop all the thugs." Cid sighs. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?" "Never is." Is all I can say as I remember all the times I was told off for being reckless.

We reach the 3rd district as Sora beats an armored Heartless. _'Guard Armor.'_ I run over. "Sora! You okay?" "Yeah." I sigh in relief. "So, you were looking for me?" Sora asks the duck and dog? Okay, if I wasn't convinced before I am now, this is different world. The duck looks like a wizard from a RPG, and the dog?.. Looks like a knight. Wizard and Knight nod. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." I turn around to see Leon and Yuffie. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The Knight asks Sora. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." "Of course." The Knight bends down to talk with the Wizard. "Are you sure?" "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." I glare at the Wizard. On one hand, he's just trying to get Sora to go with them. On the other hand, they're both looking for someone, so working together isn't such a bad idea. "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." "Yeah, I guess." "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" The Knight comes right into the Wizard's face "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The Wizard pushes him aside. "This boat runs on happy faces." "Happy?" Sora asks. I look at him worried. Next thing I know he has this huge grin on he's face and this silly look. I can't help but laugh. The Knight and Wizard laugh as well. "That's one funny face!" "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." "Yeah, It seem this is one big mess I've got myself in. Right I'm coming too." "No! No tag alongs!" "Well, I'm not staying here. I can handle myself in a fight." Me and the Wizard glare at each other. "Well, why not. The more, the merrier." Sora says in my defense and the Knight nods. The Wizard sighs in defeat. "Donald Duck." "Name's Goofy." "I'm Sora." "Serena." We each say, putting our hands in the middle. "All for one, one for all."

We head for Cid's shop after me and Donald butted heads again. I said I could handle myself in a fight, I didn't say I had a weapon. I still need a sword or something. "If it ain't Serena, so you learnt your lesson about run into trouble?" "Nope. Do you any swords?" "Not that kind of shop, go down stairs, by the cafe. You should be able to get something there." "Thanks for the help." I say as I leave the shop. Sora and Goofy waited outside with an impatient Donald. "So you got what you need?" Donald asks. I sigh. "Not that kind of shop, but he did say where I can get something." Donald glares at me. We walk down to where the shop is. Donald is immediately cover in red, blue and green with a cry of "Uncle Donald." He struggles to get his nephews off him. "Huey, Dewey, Louie get off of me!" I can't hold back my laughter. Goofy looks worried and Sora is laughing as well. "Excuse me. Could you tell us where the Item Shop is?" I mange to ask between laughs. "You're a customer?" Huey asks. I nod. "We're the one's running it." Louie says before Dewey asks questions like there's no tomorrow. "So what are you after? Are you going on an adventure? Can I come?" I put my hand on the hyperactive duck. "I'm after a weapon, and I'm sure the store is keeping you guys busy." Dewey looks dejected. "So, you want a staff or a shield?" Huey asks. "No swords?" "Sorry. We don't have any." All I can see out of the corner of my eye is Donald chuckling. "I guess I'll take a staff." Louie pulls out a staff. "Here you go, one Morning Star. That will be 150 Munny." I pull out my wallet, to see all my money has been converted. _'That helps.'_ With Louie's help I get out the right amount. "Thank you for the help." I say as we leave. Now we have everything. We're off on our adventure.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I thought it would be funny to have interaction between the triplets and Donald. As for the triplets, I'm more going along the lines of the Ducktales reboot. **

**Until next time. See ya.**


End file.
